


A Box

by greenhouse793



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Nostalgia, creature feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhouse793/pseuds/greenhouse793
Summary: AKA The Inconsiderate Manticore and the Grumpy Goblin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Box

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, what was it with season 3 and stuffing all the creatures in boxes
> 
> Warnings for unsightly contractions and excessive apostrophes

Wha's a goblin gotta do t' get some respect aroun' 'ere? No consid'ration, wha'so'er.

I mean, there I be, jus' sittin' in me box, thinkin' 'bout all tha' lovely gold... It were mine! Mine for three glor'us days! All mine! A huge box full of tha' lovely, shiny gold. So sweet, so beau'iful, an' all mine... Until tha' blas'ed warlock tricked me an' shoved me back into me box. Took all me gold, too, the fishbelly. 

But, I d'gress. S' there I be, jus' sittin' in me box, when all of a sudden there be this loud cracklin' noise, see? An' then this great bloody man'icore jus' lands on top o' me, righ' in me box! An' my box don' be all that roomy, mind. 

So I's jus' sittin' there, with a big man'icore in me lap. An' 'e's all yowlin' up a great fuss, scratchin' and pokin' 'is tail all up at the lid o' me box. 

I told 'im, I says "It's lead, mate. Ain' no goin' out thataway, bes' head back th' way yeh done came." An' then th' beast jus' turns an' _hisses_ at me, pokey tail righ' up in me face all threatenin' like. So I says "Okay, mate," an' 'e goes back 'bout 'is bus'ness an' I goes back 'bout mine.

After 'bout an hour, 'e give up, jus' sits agains' th' side of me box an' jus' watches me all sad-like. 'E jus' sittin' half on me knees an' me elbows be all in 'is face. Then 'e jus' looks at me, righ'? An' 'e says "Damn."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the Goblin's accent came from, I have no excuse
> 
> Originally posted on and deleted from fanfiction.net. Thank you for reading!


End file.
